30 days
by multi-fandom-kind-of-girl
Summary: 30 Days. 30 days is all what they needed. 30 beautiful days. One-shot. Rated T for mild cursing. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS


He clutched the divorce papers tightly. These papers held the key to his freedom. It's not that he hated his wife, Annabeth. He loves – loved her, but his heart was taken by a captivating, young woman by the name of Samantha Mitchell. As he drove home, he thought of how the things used to be. Like how he and Annabeth would dance under the stars on lonely nights. Or how he would hold their son, Vince, in his arms only for Hades to take him away a year later, sending them spiralling into despair. Although he eventually came out of his shell, Annabeth was never quite the same. His happiness came by a woman by the name of Samantha Jessica Mitchell. Smart, cunning and exceptionally beautiful, she is the embodiment of every man's dream. She was actually the first one to admit her feelings for Percy, telling him she loved him and even asking him to a date.

He parked into his garage glumly, bracing himself for an argument that is sure to take place but is utterly shocked to see that the house is empty. He scanned the house for monsters, Riptide growing heavier in his pocket, and fortunately found none. HE checked his watch. 10:30pm. Good gods, he had been stuck in agonizing traffic for nearly 3 hours. Scowling, he trudged upstairs to their shared bedroom, passing by what used to be Vince's bedroom. He sighed as he opened their bedroom door and threw the papers on the bed. HE quickly got rid of his suit and flopped down on the bed.

This, unfortunately, woke his sleeping wife. "What took you so long? "She asked groggily. She sat up slowly, eyeing the papers he threw on the bed. "Papers? What for?" she asked as she crawled across the bed to retrieve it. She read the papers, once, twice, tears threatening to spill. "Why?" She softly asked. Percy didn't know how to respond. HE couldn't just tell Annabeth he had an affair with his secretary. "Why, Percy, why? Tell me! Why? Where did I go wrong?" She shrieked. At this point, she is full on sobbing, tears falling freely from her eyes. "This is because of Vince, isn't it?"She asked between sobs. Percy finally found his courage and walked towards Annabeth, holding her by her shoulders. "Tell me Percy,please." She pleaded, looking into Percy's eyes."I'm sorry." Percy said, not being able to look into Annabeth's eyes. Percy carried Annabeth in his arms and set her down the bed. "I'm so sorry." He said as he turned off the lights, ending their argument. That night, he heard Annabeth weeping silently against the pillows, guilt filling up Percy's chest.

The following morning, Percy left for work earlier than usual, avoiding Annabeth's harsh glare. When he arrived home, he found their house empty once again and a note tapped on the fridge. _Out to buy groceries. Let's talk about it later._ It said. Percy heaved a sigh of relief and started to prepare himself for dinner. After changing he immediately called Chinese and ordered Annabeth's favourite while waiting for her to arrive. Annabeth arrived a few moments after the Chinese arrived, carrying two bags full of groceries. Percy, being the gentleman that he is, took the bags from Annabeth's hand, and earned a hateful glare directed at him. He placed the bags on the counter and began to unpack it while Annabeth went upstairs to change. While unpacking, he was taken aback when found two bottles of medication that he couldn't even pronounce and a lot of vitamins. He left those in the container where he found them and started to eat. He thought about the things that Annabeth could possibly ask. Money? Sure she can have all of his shares from the company. The house? The car? Sure, he can always buy another one that is even better that the ones they own.

Annabeth came down a few minutes later with eyes obviously fresh from crying, holding a piece of paper. Although it did not exactly surprise Percy, he thought about all the things that Annabeth could've possibly written down. Annabeth handed over the piece of paper to Percy. Percy read the paper, once, twice and still didn't get it. "What's this?" he asked. "It's a paper." Annabeth said sarcastically. "No, I mean what do you mean?" he asked seriously. "it's my demand" she said. "So le me get this straight," he said "you want me, to carry you from our bedroom down to our front door everyday for thirty days?" he asked. "That's it."She said. "I want you to carry me everyday, for thirty days, from our room to our front door the same way you carried me on our wedding day." She clarified. It was the most peculiar request Percy had ever heard. Some of friend's wives would've asked multitudes of money or all of their belongings. But to carry her for thirty days? It sounds like a scheme to get his love back to her. "I know what you're thinking." She said, "No. I won't try to get back your love for me. I know you're in love with god knows who but I won't try to stop you. I am sick and tired of this game, Percy. Let's just get on with it and end this pretending. "She continued. "I... okay." He said.

The first day of the request started the following morning. Annabeth sat quietly on their bed as Percy got ready for the day. Percy felt a pair of eyes staring at him and turned around. "What?" he asked. "It starts today you know." She said. Percy sighed as he trudged across the room. He placed his hand on the back of her knees as the other hand wrapped around her neck. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and felt his steady heartbeat calm and soothe her. He saw her visibly relax as he walked toward the door clumsily. He lowered her down to the floor, carefully making sure that she lands on the floor with both feet planted firmly on the ground. "Goodbye." She said as she tiptioed to kiss Percy on the cheek. The simple gesture surprised Percy but later on realized that they were supposed to do it every day. They're married to each other after all.

* * *

This became their normal routine as their sense of intimacy resurfaced. On the tenth day, Percy decided to tell Samantha about his wife's peculiar request. "That silly woman!" she said and continued her work.

* * *

On the fifteenth day, while carrying Annabeth, he noticed how thin and frail Annabeth had become. _She must've been working very hard running her Architecture Firm._ He thought. The thought stayed at the back of his mind, rendering him useless the entire day. Later that day, he took Annabeth out on a date as a way of saying thank you.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Thank you." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"What for?" she asked as she yanked her hand away from his grip.

"For everything." He said sincerely. They then ate in silence, with Percy occasionally stealing glances at Annabeth.

* * *

Days passed and Percy was sure he was once again, in love with Annabeth. On the twentieth day, he finally told Samantha that he would like to break up with her. "Are you mad?!" she shrieked as she slapped Percy. "I spent years of ccommitment to you and you're just going to leave me like that? Is it because of that bitch?" she screamed as she tried to slap Percy once again. But this time Percy caught it and gripped her hand."First of all, do not call my wife a bitch. Samantha, I love her. And no one is going to stop me from loving her once again. " he said with deadly calmness. Samantha cowered under Percy's words, trembling with fear. She had seen Percy act this way, and the last time this had happened, he unleashed such fury that their co-workers would be afraid to come near Percy for a month in fear that it'll happen again.

* * *

On the twenty-third day, Percy went to his attorney to cancel the divorce. "Why the change of mind?" he asked. "It is more of a change of heart." Percy replied.

* * *

A few days had passed until Percy realized that it is already the thirtieth day of the request. Percy cooked up a plan for later that day. After work, he went to the florist to pick up a bouquet of roses for Annabeth. He then went to the jewellers to buy the ring and Annabeth had always wanted. Then, he went to their favourite restaurant to make a reservation for two. He asked the head chef to place the ring on top of the cake they'll be eating later as he is going to propose to her again. As he was driving home, he felt that something is terribly wrong. It's like the fates were warning him for something that's about to happen.

When he parked into his garage, he noticed that the house is eerily quiet. HE opened the door to see that all of the lights turned off. He cautiously ran across the room to turn the lights on only to find that everything is in its proper place. HE ran up the stairs and into the bedroom only to find its lights turned off and the door locked. Scared, he looked for his keys only to find them in his bag which he left at the car. He immediately ran towards his car and looked for his keys. After finding it, he ran back again towards their house and into their bedroom. He unlocked the door only to find a figure lying across their bed and what look like an envelope beside it. With trembling hands, turned on the lights only to see a motionless Annabeth lying across the mattress, their bed sheet folded neatly in a corner. He surveyed her sleeping figure only to find that nothing it wrong with her. With shaking hands, he reached towards her neck to find a pulse. Although he found one, it was rather weak. With tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he scooped her up as fast as he can and ran towards the car. HE drove as fast as he could possibly dare to the nearest hospital, occasionally stopping to check Annabeth's dying pulse.

With a dying Annabeth in his arms, he ran towards the emergency room only to find out that she had passed away on the way to the hospital. At this point, tears are falling freely from his eyes, his wails and shrieks filling up the room.

A few weeks after Annabeth's death, Percy began to function once again. Percy started to clean the house, starting from the living room, saving the bedroom for last. While fixing their bed, he found and envelope addressed to hom. _To Percy, From Annabeth._ It said. Intriuged, he opened the envelope and read its contents.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _By the time you've read this, I am dead. Or if by some miracle, I am alive, which I know is rather unlikely, then hurrah! Percy, please don't blame yourself for my death. I know you will. It's your greatest weakness after all. You might be asking how I died. First of all, I did not commit suicide. I found out that I had cancer. Leukaemia. I tried asking Apollo to help me but to no avail. I tried chemo and drank all the medicines my oncologists prescribed me. But to no avail. Until one day, my doctor said that I am finally cancer-free. I was so happy. I wanted to tell you but you were always busy. So I didn't. Last month, I went to my oncologist for my monthly check-up. There, they found out that the cancer had become very aggressive and I had only a month left to live whether I resume my chemo or not. I was so devastated. I wanted to kill myself and cry all day._

 _The day that I had that check up was also the same day that you told me you'd like to divorce me. I was grief stricken. I cried all night that night. Then I had the most brilliant plan. I asked you to carry me every day for thirty days. Or every day until I die. At least I am going to have one last happy memory of our marriage._

 _Now that I am dead and out of your way, you can finally do what you've always wanted to do. Be happy ,Percy. Vince and I will always be watching over you._

 _I love you,_

 _Annabeth._

Tears fell out of Percy's eyes and sobs racked his entire body as he thought of all the times he spent with his wife. He read the letter over and over again as he muttered an endeless string of "I'm sorry".


End file.
